


Stolen

by QueenElenyaHawk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Romance, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElenyaHawk/pseuds/QueenElenyaHawk
Summary: As King Bradley's assistant, Riza brings Colonel Mustang some papers he forgot to sign.





	

Two knocks on the door were enough to distract him from his paperwork. Riza entered without waiting for a response, with the natural confidence of someone who had called this office (or any office in which Roy Mustang had ever settled), her own workplace for a very long time.

“Lieutenant!" He hadn’t expected to see her today. Or tomorrow. Or the day after that.

"Excuse me, sir. The Führer is sending back a few documents you’ve forgotten to sign.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, have I?”

She approached his desk and handed him a file with said documents. Indeed, he had written those but his signature was missing.

He frowned. “I’ll have to be more alert. This happened because I don’t have my attentive assistant anymore.”

“You were used to having someone double-check your paperwork before submitting it.”

Roy nodded in agreement. As he took a pen to sign, he extended his left arm across the desk and held her hand, his sight fixed on the papers. “How are you?”

She closed her hand around his. “Fine.” He huffed.

He noticed her taking the cup of steaming coffee that was before him, and watched as she drank from it. She stared at him as well from over the cup before setting the object back to its place.

“Are you done with that?”

“Yes,” he said as he closed the folder and released her hand.

She took the file. “Please, try to get some rest, sir. Coffee won’t be enough.”

So she could see how tired he was. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said with a wry smile.

“Well, then.” She saluted him and he stood up to return the gesture. “Have a nice day, Colonel.”

“You too, Lieutenant.”

Riza walked towards the door and stopped when she opened it, smiling at him for all of two seconds before stepping out of the office and disappearing from his view as the door clicked shut.

Roy sat down and sighed soundly. He wondered how long it would be before things went back to normal. He took the cup by the handle and turned it curiously around. He smirked; of course she had left the slightest lipstick smear on it. He drank the hot beverage, allowing it to warm his body. Somehow, it tasted much better than it did two minutes ago.

He grabbed the report he was skimming through before she arrived and started to read it. Bradley may have stolen the most precious piece of his game, but he would take his Queen back in the end.


End file.
